until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica
Jessica Riley, known to her friends as Jess, is one of the eight main protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. She was voiced and motion captured by actress Meaghan Martin. Appearance Jessica has hazel eyes and beige blonde hair styled in two Dutch braids tied with magenta hair ties. She usually wears a stone blue casual parka jacket as the base, and under it, wears a purple top over a plain ivory-white undershirt. She has a medium bisque complexion. Jessica also has dark pink nail polish on her hands and wears a simple band on her finger. During the Prologue, Jessica has short hair that is tied in pigtails and is clad in an olive green top and dark green skirt with black leggings. Depending on the player's choices, she can either undress into her white-base floral-patterned underwear or her white undershirt with jeans. She will then later wear a miner's coat and boots if she survives. Personality Described in the game as confident, trusting and irreverent, Jessica is a typical provocative young woman, who is quite brash in personality and dreams of being a model. She is typically laid back, flirty and playful, constantly giving nicknames and acting immature. However, once provoked, she can be quite defensive and fierce. She does seem to care deeply for animals, being shocked and upset after killing a bird and seeing the mauled deer. She is very open about her sexuality, flaunting the fact that she'll have sex with Mike, her boyfriend. Depending on the player's choices, Jessica may reveal to Mike that she uses her seductive skills as a shield from her insecurities. Until Dawn Biography A beautiful bottle blonde with a mischievous nature, fun is Jessica's raison d'etre. First on the guest list at any party, if there's one thing she's not, it's shy. Her fun-loving nature has certainly managed to turn Mike's head - he dumped Emily to get with her. A childhood ballerina, Jessica once wanted to be a cheerleader, until she realized that it was going to be quite a lot of work. Involvement 'One Year Ago' Jessica is first seen arguing with Sam about the impending prank on Hannah. Sam questions the cruelty of the prank, to which Jessica replies that she deserves it and notes that she is only orchestrating the prank to protect her friend, Emily, implying Hannah had been "making moves on him (Mike)". She and the others head up to the guest room to wait for Hannah. As the prank unfolds, she laughs as Hannah begins to take off her blouse, notifying her of her presence and she comes out of her hiding spot, along with her other friends. She chases after Hannah down to the front door where Beth follows them shortly after. When Beth asks what's happened, Jess states that Hannah "just can't take a joke." [[Chapter 1|'Chapter 1']] One year later, Jessica returns to the lodge to commemorate the anniversary of Hannah and Beth's disappearances. After she arrives, she waits for Mike in front of the mountain's cable car station. While waiting, Chris and Sam's car docks. Jess prepares herself to greet the visitors before being startled by Sam, who tells her that the door is locked and asks Jess to let them out. Jess presses the button to unlock the door and is soon after teased by Chris, who will snatch a letter she's holding that's addressed to Mike. After either insisting he should return it, or informing him and Sam that she and Mike are now exclusive, Jessica will get the letter back and be left alone again at the station to continue waiting for Mike. Mike finally finds Jess and greets her by throwing a snowball, which prompts a friendly fight eventually causing Mike to fall on top of Jessica, giving her the choice to kiss him or hit him with a snowball. 'Chapter 2' They head up to the lodge and greet Ashley, Chris, Josh, Matt and Sam who have assembled themselves in the living room and sit on the couch together. Soon after, Emily enters. Emily, being upset her former friend now has a relationship with her ex, provokes Jessica. Jessica, however, takes her own turns into insulting Emily back. Matt can choose to encourage or diffuse the argument. Josh tells them that if they can't get along then they should split up and makes Mike and Jessica go to the guest cabin. The whole argument can be skipped if Matt saw Mike and Emily flirting and decides to attack Mike. Regardless, the duo will be kicked out. After being kicked out of the lodge, the duo heads to the cabin to spend some time alone. While following the path, they discover that a fallen tree is blocking it. Unable to get up or around it, the two find another path leading into a cave. Jessica falls into what turns out to be a small section of the mines. No matter what happens, both Jess and Mike will end up squeezing past the mine cart or pushing it forwards to clear the path and walking through to the other side. While on their way out, they find a small, recently used camp (which is The Stranger's). When they finally get out of the mines, they find another fallen tree. This one is smaller, however, and Jess climbs on top of it. She teases Mike for not thinking of climbing over it sooner and throws a snowball at him. As he reaches down to get a snowball himself, Jess disappears from the top of the tree and screams in the distance. 'Chapter 3' A worried Mike climbs over the tree in search of Jess. After walking past a certain point, Jess will jump out and scare her boyfriend. He can either play it cool or take advantage of the revenge opportunities later on (spooking her with an old gas mask found in the abandoned shack or aiming a gun from the cabin at her as a joke both of which will upset Jess). As they're nearing the cabin, they stumble upon a dying deer. If Mike chooses to kill the deer, Jess will be upset by all the gore. Either way, the deer's body is propelled backwards by an unknown force (which they believe is a bear), scaring the couple into running for the cabin. After reaching the cabin and calming down, Jessica asks Mike to make a fire for them. She also requests mood lighting and a blanket. Eventually, she notices that her phone is missing. She wants to go outside and look for it (as she knows her parents will be upset with her since it's the fourth phone she has had this year alone), but is easily dissuaded by Mike, who says it's too dangerous because of the "bear" and that they should wait. When the two are cozy, Jess may admit that she doesn't feel quite right if Mike failed to impress her earlier. She tells Mike that she's creeped out by all the goings-on and tells him that her flirtatious nature and snarky comebacks are just a front for all of her insecurities. If Mike is receptive and responds thoughtfully, their relationship will improve. She then asks him to close the shutters, as she's afraid someone is watching them. After some time, the two get closer and exchange some flirty banter. Depending on how romantic their relationship has been made by the player (depending on whether or not the player chose to antagonize Jessica throughout the chapter), she will either be in her full outfit, a shirt and jeans, or undergarments. As they're about to start having sex, a window breaks in another room. Upon investigation, Mike discovers it is Jessica's lost phone. Jess, believing this is some elaborate prank by the rest of their friends, rushes out onto the cabin's porch and begins yelling angrily. After slamming the door and facing Mike, the glass on the door suddenly shatters as she is violently pulled through by a then unknown force. 'Chapter 4' While being dragged away, she calls out for Mike who is in pursuit. * If Mike is fast enough (risking shortcuts and not failing the QTEs), he will find her in an abandoned mining building, injured, but alive. * If Mike is too late to reach her, the Wendigo already had enough time to rip off Jessica's jaw, killing her and dropping her body on the elevator shaft. If alive, she is unable to move on her own and asks Mike to help. As he reaches out to her, the elevator shaft plummets, taking her down with it. Convinced she is dead either way, Mike proceeds to get revenge on her attacker. At the end of the chapter, she and Mike are incorrectly mentioned by Emily about their whereabouts, saying they are "off 69'ing each other." 'Chapter 7' Jessica does not physically appear in this chapter, but she is mentioned numerous times. When Sam encounters Mike and if he didn't lose his fingers, she will have an option to ask about her well-being. Mike will reply that Jessica is dead, even if she is not. She is next mentioned by Mike claiming that "Jessica is fucking dead", surprising Josh. Her "death" will be mentioned a few more times by Mike and Josh on the trail to the shed and when Josh tries to antagonize Mike. 'Chapter 8' Jess also does not appear in this chapter, but she is mentioned once. When The Stranger knocks on the door, Chris speculates that it could be Jess, but Mike immediately debunks that statement. 'Chapter 9' Jessica spends the rest of the night laying unconscious and wounded on the elevator shaft. Having survived the attack, she wakes up when it's almost dawn with severe cuts all over her body. She may grab a miner's jacket and boots if she undressed for Mike earlier. Trying to gain strength to walk, she is alerted by a screech nearby. This is Jessica's first physical appearance since Chapter 4. In the tunnels, a Wendigo mimicking Jessica's voice will draw Ashley's, and possibly Chris', attention, which may lead to their demise. 'Chapter 10' If Jessica died before Chapter 10, Jessica's lifeless head will roll out after opening the door on the way to Josh. Mike will point her out specifically, even if other friends have died. Her body then can be seen hanging upside down when Mike and Sam venture further. After waking up and putting on a miner's jacket and boots, if needed, she may suddenly find Matt (if he is still alive) and attack him with a shovel due to her thinking he is one of her attackers. They'll have a small conversation and upon seeing Jessica's injured state, he will attempt to lead her out of the mines. Matt and Jessica will hear a Wendigo behind them, and they can either hide or attempt to run. If Matt chooses to run ahead, Jessica will have her jaw ripped off. If they hide, Matt must stop Jessica from falling and stand still, otherwise they will both die. After that, they will progress through the cave until the Wendigo begins to pursue them again. Matt can either abandon Jessica to save himself or hide with her. If he chooses to abandon Jessica, she will have her jaw ripped off. If he chooses to hide together, he and Jessica will run to the edge of a cliff and remain still until the Wendigo leaves. If he moves, they will both die. If he successfully stayed still, Matt and Jessica have survived until dawn. They will look up and see the lodge in front of them. If Matt had been killed in Chapter 6, Jessica will wander through the mines alone. She will walk up to a table near the crashed elevator and will light up a lantern. Here the choices will be the same, though worded differently. If she attempts to run at any time, moves when hiding or does nothing when presented with a choice, she will be killed. If she successfully escaped out of the mine, she will look up to the lodge, surviving until dawn. Credits Jessica is seen sitting in the interrogation room speaking with an officer as she attempts to tell him about the events that happened. The first and third tape will be shown, regardless of decisions made. * The officer will ask Jessica how she got into the mines. Jessica will answer that she was carried and taken, but she does not know anything else besides that. * If Ashley survives and tells the police she heard Jessica's screams at some point, Jessica will then reveal that it wasn't her that called out to Ashley for help. * Regardless if Mike survives or not, Jessica is grateful remembering that he came for her, asking about Mike's whereabouts and condition shortly thereafter. * If Mike and Sam are both dead, Jessica will be the one to inform the police about something down in the mines. She may also be mentioned by Ashley and Mike in a dialogue. * If Ashley survived the night, she will report hearing Jessica's voice in the mines and that she does not know why she was down there. * If Mike survived the night, he will briefly mention Jess when talking about Josh, stating that he thought that Josh was Jessica's attacker. * If Mike survived the night, and Jessica died in Chapter 4, Mike express regret and deep sadness, stating that he "was so close" and that if he was just a little faster he could have saved her. Possible Deaths *If Mike doesn't take the shortcuts, and/or stumbles while running after Jessica, he will be too late to save her, causing her jaw to be torn off by the Wendigo, and she will be thrown down an elevator shaft. * During the mine escape, either alone or with Matt, if Jess (or Matt) fails to remain still, Matt fails to catch Jessica, Matt or Jess chooses to run, Matt abandons Jess, or one of them simply fails to make a decision, the Wendigo will catch up to Jessica and rip off her jaw. Killed Victims *A bird (Determinant) Relationships Hannah and Beth Beth calls Jessica, along with Ashley, Emily, Matt, and Mike, jerks for playing their prank on Hannah. Despite Jessica's issues with Hannah, she and Beth seem to get along as Jessica is Beth's second highest non-familial relationship. Jessica did not respect Hannah while they knew each other. She was the most visibly excited during the prank, and later defended her actions while chasing after Hannah. As a Wendigo, Hannah appears to be especially cruel and sadistic in killing Jessica, tearing off her jaw and decapitating her postmortem. Jessica can, however, express remorse over the outcome of the prank, indicating she cared for Hannah at least a little. Ashley Ashley and Jessica are not seen together in the game after the events of the prologue, but out of all the other females, Ashley is her highest relationship status. At the risk of her life, Ashley can follow Jessica's voice to try and help her, hinting a good friendship between the two. If Ashley survives, she mentions hearing Jessica in her interview. Chris Jessica does not seem to have the best relationship with Chris. She becomes upset with him and calls him a tool after he steals her letter for Mike, and doesn't seem charmed or humored by his personality. Relationship Increases= * If Jessica explains to Sam and Chris that she and Mike are together, her relationship with Chris will slightly increase. |-|Relationship Decreases= * If Jessica insists that Chris should give her letter back, her relationship with Chris will slightly decrease. Emily See Emily and Jessica for more information. During the prologue, Jessica and Emily are friends. Jessica planned the prank on Hannah to protect Emily, who was dating Mike at the time. They both hid under the bed together during the prank and, along with Mike, appear to be the most involved in the prank on Hannah. In the year that has past, Jessica and Emily have developed an antagonistic relationship due to Mike's new relationship with Jessica. Emily and Jessica later have argument about Mike which can be encouraged or diffused by Matt. While talking to Mike, Jessica calls Emily a whore and tells him that she hopes Emily gets eaten by a bear. Emily in return may mention to Matt that the further they get away from Jessica, the better she will feel. Josh Josh, strangely enough, does not seem to blame Jessica for the disappearances of Hannah and Beth. He still jokes around with her and Mike, both of whom were the most involved in the prank against Hannah. According to Jess, he even flirts with her. When Mike confronts and blames Josh for Jessica's death, he seems genuinely shocked and swears that he did not know what happened to her. Relationship Increases= * If Josh prefers Jessica over Mike, her relationship with Josh will slightly increase. |-|Relationship Decreases= * If Josh doesn't prefer Jessica over Mike, her relationship with Josh will slightly decrease. Matt See Jessica and Matt for more information. Jessica and Matt have a determinant relationship. If Matt sides with Emily in her argument with Jessica, their relationship will decline. Jessica will show disrespect to Matt regardless if he sides with her or Emily in the fight. However, if Jessica and Matt made it until Chapter 10, Jessica appears to be slightly relieved to see Matt in the mines and Matt will always be protective over Jessica's injured state. If she hit him with a shovel in Chapter 10, she will ask if he is okay, showing concern over his well-being. If Jessica died because Matt chose to run or didn't do anything in the first time of choosing, Matt will be shocked over her demise. However, the player can choose to abandon Jessica, making Matt leave her while running to the door, making him the cause of Jessica's possible demise. Relationship Increases= * If Matt saw Mike and Emily flirting, challenges Mike, but then apologizes afterwards, her relationship with Matt will slightly increase. * If Jessica and Emily fought and Matt sides with Jessica on both occasions during her fight with Emily, her relationship with Matt will slightly increase. |-|Relationship Decreases= * If Matt saw Mike and Emily flirting, then warns Mike to stay away from Emily, but backs off, her relationship with Matt will slightly decrease. * If Matt saw Mike and Emily flirting and fights with Mike, her relationship with Matt will drastically decrease. * If Jessica and Emily fought and Matt tells Jessica that she's making everybody uncomfortable, her relationship with Matt will decrease. * If Jessica and Emily fought and Matt tells Jessica to shut her mouth, her relationship with Matt will drastically decrease. Mike See Jessica and Mike for more information. Jessica and Mike began a romantic relationship during the year after Hannah disappeared, as Mike broke up with Emily for Jessica's fun loving personality. They appear to be very comfortable with each other, since they head up to the cabin to have intercourse during the game. Along the way, they flirt very often, and how Mike treats Jess will determine how much she strips down for him at the cabin. After Jess will be grabbed and taken by the Wendigo, Mike will chase after her, and will either catch up to her in time or be too late. If so, he will be heartbroken over her death, claiming that if he was a little faster he could've saved her. Regardless if she actually died, Mike will initially blame Josh for her death. If survived, Jess will remember Mike's heroism and be grateful, asking about his well-being and whereabouts. Relationship Increases= * If Jessica kisses Mike, her relationship with Mike will increase. * If Jessica and Emily fought and Mike agrees with Jessica that Emily was being a bitch, her relationship with Mike will increase. * If Mike and Matt fought and Mike calls Matt a dick, her relationship with Mike will increase. * If Mike shows respect towards Hannah and Beth, her relationship with Mike will slightly increase. * If Mike comes to Jessica's aid immediately, her relationship with Mike will increase. * If Mike is witty after the bird scares him, her relationship with Mike will slightly increase. * If Mike is witty after Jessica scares him, her relationship with Mike will increase. * If Mike admits the truth about the tree carving, her relationship with Mike will slightly increase. * If Mike grabs the key to open the cabin door, her relationship with Mike will slightly increase. * If Jessica resisted Mike's advances, and Mike asks her what's wrong, her relationship with Mike will increase. * If Jessica resisted Mike's advances, and Mike reassures her that she's super hot, her relationship with Mike will slightly increase. |-| Relationship Decreases= * If Jessica hit the bird with a snowball, her relationship with Mike will slightly decrease. * If Mike and Matt fought and Mike is evasive on both occasions afterwards, her relationship with Mike will slightly decrease. * If Jessica and Emily fought, Mike defends Emily, but then agrees with Jessica about her afterwards, her relationship with Mike will slightly decrease. * If Mike asks Jessica if she remembers anything about the night of the prank, her relationship with Mike will slightly decrease. * If Mike comes to Jessica's aid reluctantly, her relationship with Mike will slightly decrease. * If Mike is grumpy after Jessica scares him, her relationship with Mike will slightly decrease. * If Mike conceals the truth about the tree carving, her relationship with Mike will slightly decrease. * If Mike scares Jessica with the mask he found, her relationship with Mike will slightly decrease. * If Jessica and Mike's relationship is maximized and Mike doesn't grab the key to open the cabin door, her relationship with Mike will slightly decrease. * If Mike scares Jessica with the gun he found at the cabin, her relationship with Mike will decrease. * However, If Mike shows Jessica the gun he found at the cabin, her relationship with Mike will only slightly decrease. * If Jessica resisted Mike's advances, and Mike attempts to seduce her, her relationship with Mike will slightly decrease. * If Jessica resisted Mike's advances, and Mike is dismissive about her feelings, her relationship with Mike will slightly decrease. Sam Sam and Jessica have a neutral relationship. Despite being criticized for playing the prank on Hannah in the prologue, Jessica can be seen with Sam and Chris in front of the cable car station, where Sam approaches Jessica in a nice manner, making it clear they seem comfortable around each other. Relationship Increases= * If Jessica insists on taking the letter back from Chris, her relationship with Sam will slightly increase. * If Mike didn't amputate his fingers and Sam shows concern for Jessica after Mike returns from the Sanatorium, her relationship with Sam will increase. |-|Relationship Decreases= * If Jessica explains to Sam and Chris that she and Mike are together, her relationship with Sam will slightly decrease. Trivia ''Playability'' * Jessica is playable in 2 chapters (1, 10). ** She also has 3 playable segments (twice in Chapter 1, and once in Chapter 10). ** This makes her the second least playable protagonist. * Jessica is one of three playable characters - the others being Matt and Chris - to have a determinant playable segment. **Jessica has only one in Chapter 10. * Jess, along with Matt, appears in the least amount of chapters out of the playable characters, with 6. ** If she dies in Chapter 4, she will only appear in 4 (5 including corpse) chapters; the least possible amount of chapters a protagonist can appear in. ''Totems'' * Jessica can only find one totem in Chapter 10. ** However, that totem can be found by Matt instead if he survived Chapter 6. This makes her the only protagonist possibly unable to find any clues or totems on her own. ''Clues'' * Along with Josh, she doesn't find any clues throughout the game. ''Facts'' * Jessica's dream job is a model. * Jessica was voted most likely to become famous in the high school yearbook. * Jessica loves partying and hates studying. * Jessica's highest traits are honest, funny and romantic. * Jessica's lowest traits are charitable, curious and brave. * Jessica's highest base relationship status is with Mike. * Jessica's lowest base relationship status is with Emily. * According to her, she had her phone replaced four times within the same year. * Jessica was crowned Homecoming Queen in high school. * Jessica is affected by 4 Butterfly Effects. ''Deaths'' * Jessica can die in Chapter 4, meaning she has the earliest possible death among the protagonists in the game. * During Chapter 10, if Jessica and Matt are both alive, there is no way for Jessica to survive if Matt dies. * Jessica is one of the four protagonists - the others being Chris, Josh, and Matt, who may only be killed outside the lodge, meaning that their bodies won't be found unless the police go down to the mines, which requires at least one protagonist to survive. ''Other'' * Jessica is the only character that does not directly interact with Ashley throughout the game. * Jessica is the first playable character to encounter the Wendigo. * She is the only character to not mention Josh in the credits, regardless of the player's choices and the result. * Jessica, along with Josh and Matt, is the only protagonist to not be involved in the Final Confrontation. * Along with Ashley and Matt, she is one of the youngest of the protagonists, at 18 years old. * Jessica, along with Sam and Josh, are the only characters who have four outfits in the game. (Including Prologue.) * Jessica is the only character who is not aware of The Psycho throughout the entire game, especially when she is the sole survivor. **Although, if Matt did not encounter the Wendigo in Chapter 6, he will have the option to warn her about him. ''Trophies'' * Having Jessica survive earns the trophy "Don't Scare Jessica To Death". ** She and Wolfie are the only characters to have a trophy rewarded specifically for keeping them alive. ** She, Wolfie, Chris, Emily, and Ashley are the only characters who have trophies dedicated to them. ''References'' * Jessica and Emily's fight has similarities to the "Railing of the Queens" scene, from the Nibelungenlied. * Her trophy "Don't Scare Jessica To Death" is a reference to the movie "Let's Scare Jessica to Death". Quotes * "You couldn't buy a moldy loaf of bread with your skanky ass." * "Stand back Debbie Downer!" * "As far as I can tell I still have all seven of my limbs!" * "Who needs grades when you've got all the natural advantages you can handle?" * "Michael and I are gonna fuck! That's right, we are going to have SEX! And it's gonna be HOT! So enjoy it, 'cause I know WE'RE GOING TO!" Prologue * "Hannah's been making the moves on him. I'm just looking out for my girl Em." * "Ugh, it's fine. She just can't take a joke." - to Beth after she asks the group about her sister. Chapter 1 * "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. New people. Time to meet and greet." * "Uh... are you guys having a really weird stroke?!" * "Maybe nosy nancies shouldn't go nosing around in other people's... nostrils..." - to Chris after he snatches a letter from her hand. * "But who am I to retaliate? What choice do I, a supple young rebel girl, have to surrender to the strapping military guard come to take me into custody?" - Jessica to Mike. * "So did I go down?" ** "I don't think so." - Mike ** "Well I think I'd know so if I did." - to Mike if she wins their snowball fight. * "Good to know I've got a hot B.O.D." ** "I'll say -" - Mike ** "'Bodyguard on Demand.'" ** "Whoa. Sexy AND smart." - Mike ** "Roll up your tongue and let's get back to the lodge, hotbod." - Jessica and Mike after an icicle almost fall down on them. Chapter 2 * "Stay out of it, you dumb oaf!" - Jessica smacks down Matt. * "Who needs grades when you've got ALL the natural advantages you can handle?" - Jessica to Emily. * "You couldn't buy a moldy loaf of bread with your skanky ass." - Jessica's comeback to Emily. * "That bitch is on crack or something." - Jessica insulting Emily. * "As far as I can tell I still have all seven of my limbs!" - Jessica after falling. * "Oh, Michael, I have the best idea! Let's go hug a bear! Come on please! Come on!" Jessica to Mike. * "Watch out bird brain!" - Jessica to Mike after he gets startled by a bird. * "Stand back, Debbie Downer." Chapter 3 * "Michael, I am a lady, and a lady needs a proper romantic setting. A lady would like to cuddle up with her man by a nice cozy fire bathed in atmospheric mood lighting." - Jessica in the cabin. * "I'm sorry... Ugh... I'm sorry, I think I'm a little freaked out and it's hard for me to like, keep this up, and-" ** "What? Keep what up?" - Mike ** "Look...I act all super confident and like a total sexy babe and everything but underneath, I gotta be honest, I'm... really kinda insecure..." - Jessica revealing her insecurities. * "Hey! YEAH! PRICKS! That means you! I KNOW you're OUT THERE! The FUCK are you trying to do!? You want to ruin our fun THAT BAD?! Well guess what?! You can't! You can't ruin our good time, because Michael and I are gonna FUCK! That's right! We are going to have SEX! And it's going to be HOT! So ENJOY IT, because I know WE'RE GOING TO!" - Jessica's rant to her "friends" messing with her. Chapter 4 The character has no notable quotes in this chapter. Chapter 5 The character does not appear in this chapter. Chapter 6 The character does not appear in this chapter. Chapter 7 The character does not appear in this chapter. Chapter 8 The character does not appear in this chapter. Chapter 9 The character has no notable quotes in this chapter. Chapter 10 * "How did you end up here?" - Matt ** "Mike and I were... we were messing around and... and... then it was... we..." ** "What...?" - Matt ** "I don't- I don't know... I was by the window and there was all this glass and.. it was in the snow and then... it was... moving so fast, fuck... and then I was, I was down here..." - Matt questions Jessica. * "It came after me! (...) It fucking pulled me down here into this fucking nightmare!" - Jessica telling Matt about her experience with the monster he mentioned. Credits * "I was... carried... and... taken... and..." ** "What did you see?" - Interviewer ** "I don't know... I don't know." * "Your friend Ashley, she told us she tried to help you." - Interviewer ** "No..." ** "She said she heard you calling out." - Interviewer ** "No... not me..." * "...Mike..." ** "What do you remember?" - Interviewer ** "He came for me...! He did...!" ** "Came for you?" - Interviewer ** "Where is he...? Did he make it?" * "What carried you? You said it carried you- was it one of your friends?" - Interviewer ** "No. No... it was... it was down there... it came from down there-" ** "I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" - Interviewer ** "The mines... there's something in the mines..." Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Determinant Fate Category:Characters Category:Protagonists